


Une minute enlacés

by Anonymous6285



Series: *pride* [16]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: John and Paul find Ringo's diary, and there are things inside that he really doesn't want George to know.George doesn't seem to understand that...
Series: *pride* [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sure everything will be fine," George promised him as he held on tight to the small bit of control he currently had over his emotions. "What in there could be so bad that they won't just laugh off." John and Paul had found his diary hiding beneath his pillow since he had been so lazy as to not put it back where it belonged: at the very bottom of his bag.

"You don't understand," he insisted, but George just gave him a sympathetic grin. 

"You know what kind of shit they've done, Rich? You know just as well as I do that they have no right to make fun of you for whatever is in that notebook."

But it wasn't just his notebook. He would've been far too embarrassed to admit it, but it was his diary. The diary that held some of his most well guarded secrets. And now they knew.

"Look, I can obviously see that you seem really worried about this. What's even in there that's so important!" He mumbled something along the lines of 'nothing,’ and that just pissed George off even more. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying over it..."

Putting a hand up to his eyes, he felt the tears now staining his cheeks. When did that happen? "It's just really personal."

"Is it about your scars or something?" George was the only one who knew about them, so it made sense that he'd assume Ringo wouldn't want the others to find out about them. He shook his head. "Your mum? Mo? Are you cheating on—?"

"George, stop it! Of course I'm not cheating on her!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but you are making this very difficult for me." Ringo rolled his eyes. This was difficult for George? He wasn't the one who had to go through all of this in the first place. "What?"

"I don't understand why you've got to get so involved in this." And for the first time, he sniffled, showing that he definitely wasn't as relaxed about this as he let on.

"Richie, you're upset, and I don't want you to be!"

“That doesn't mean that you have to know the stuff I write down in my diary!" George froze. Ringo had said diary. Which meant that whatever was inside of it was probably something more serious than everyday life."I didn't mean to—"

"Look, we ought to just get it back from them, yeah? It really doesn't matter what's inside if you obviously don't want me to know." He looked at Ringo until the older man looked back at him, eyes bright red. "I'll go and get it, okay? I won't look in it, I promise."

He saw that Ringo was very hesitant about this, but he nodded anyway, because he knew this was probably the only option he had. There was no way he was going to go deal with it himself.

George left the room slowly, heading on his way over to John and Paul's room, still a bit worried that they had read something they weren't supposed to and discovered Ringo's (very secret) secret.

The second the door opened, and John sat staring at him with wide eyes, Paul just behind him, Ringo's "diary" in hand, he knew that they definitely had.

"Ringo said you guys took something of his." He decided that playing dumb would be the best course of action, seeing as both John and Paul looked close to telling him what Ringo so desperately didn't want him to know.

"I think you should read this," Paul said suddenly, handing it over to him. Now, he could just leave. He'd promised Ringo that he wouldn't read it, no matter what, and he was going to stick to that promise.

"I didn't come to read anything. Just get it back." With it now in his hands, he turned around to walk back down the hall, but John spoke.

"You really should. I think he might try to do something to you, and I don't want that to happen." The fuck was that supposed to mean?

"Unless I'm in danger, I'm not going to—" John and Paul looked at each other. But there was no way he was in danger because of one of Ringo's secrets. If he was, Ringo would've told him, right? "Don't be pricks! I'm not reading it!"

"Suit yourself," Paul muttered sourly. "But don't say we didn't warn you." After that, he turned around again, countless thoughts running through his head. There was just absolutely no way that the secret was that serious. Ringo was his friend. Why would he want to put him in danger?

He rounded the first corner, finally out of sight of John and Paul, and he glanced down at the diary again. He didn't want to read it. It was Ringo's private thoughts, something he really didn't want George to know. And still, he was intrigued. It related to him, the others had made clear.

Glancing up, he noted how he was still another corner from his and Ringo's room. He could easily read it and not have Ringo see. Then he could be sure that John and Paul were just messing around, and Ringo would never have to know.

One last peek to make sure Ringo wasn't coming, and he cracked it open to a random page from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

'Dear diary,’ it read. 'I know it's kind of stupid that I'm writing in this, but Mum would feel bad if I didn't at least use it.' George checked the date, but all it said was 1960, written right there at the top. 'I really shouldn't be writing this, but I played with The Beatles again today. I'm not completely sure what's going on with Pete, but I'd never waste an opportunity to spend more time with George. Even if I've just got to sit behind him and stare at his -- actually, especially if I've got to sit behind him.'

At first, the entry seemed completely fine. So what if Ringo wanted to spend time with him? They were friends. But the longer he stared at the strange words on the journal's page, the more he questioned what exactly Ringo was trying to imply. He flipped ahead a bit and read on.

'George laughed at John's joke today. Whenever either John or Paul make their stupid queer jokes, he usually just rolls his eyes. But today, he laughed.’ Why would Ringo write about that? 'I feel bad for Brian. Hearing stuff like that is always hard, but it's got to be worse when they know and they’re just doing it to spite you.'

He tried to think back, but he couldn't remember a single joke any of them ever made just to spite Brian. They were all harmless ... Now feeling a tiny bit guilty, he skipped ahead again, trying to get away from the subject.

'I shared with George tonight. You'd really think that since we're important enough to be touring in America right now, we'd each get our own rooms, but I guess not.' Then, he paused. This was only going to be their third night in America together. Ever. Which meant that this had to have been written last night. He'd shared with Paul on the first. 'He's asleep right now. Been exhausted all day. That first show was rough, though, so I'm glad he's able to get some sleep. He's taking up the entire bed, but I heard Paul telling John that he didn't do so great last night, so I'm just going to leave him be. He's kind of cute in that blue pyjama shirt, anyroad.'

George glanced down at his shirt. Blue. So this was definitely from last night.

'I wish I could just tell him that I like him. It would make life so much easier, but I know he wouldn't want to know that about me. I'm supposed to be his best mate…’

George stared at the last sentence for a bit. Did Ringo think he wouldn't accept him? He hadn't given him that impression, had he? That sure hadn't been any intention of his ... He would love (was that really the right word?) Ringo no matter what.

He opened back to a previous page just to prove he wasn't crazy. Everything he'd read pointed right at the conclusion that the drummer had a crush on him. He tried to take a deep breath and take a better look at it all.

'George got a black eye fighting for me the other day. Romantic, right? He looked positively awful all day, and I wish I could just kiss it better. It was our first day recording. It sucks he had to deal with that.'

'A crazy girl got a hold of George's hair. I think he had a panic attack in the car, but I didn't want to point it out. I hope he was able to get to sleep okay.'

'I had a bad dream last night. Thought I'd hurt him, was being too rough, and I did something to him I shouldn't have. I'm glad he'll never know, or he'd probably hate me for it.'

'Brian drove me home today, asked if I'd have any interest in him staying the night. I wish I could tell him I'm the same way, but I can't. I feel—‘

"Shit."

George dropped the journal to the ground and looked up to see Ringo standing at the end of the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this earlier but was really busy today lol

"Shit."

George dropped the journal to the ground and looked up to see Ringo standing at the end of the hall, face ghost white. "Rich, I can explain."

"I'm so sorry…” He immediately went right into the apologies, and George wanted to cry.

"You don't have anything to apologise for. I'm the one that read it after you told me not to." Ringo still said nothing other than the words he mumbled to himself quietly. "Richie—“

"I'm so fucking stupid. Why would I even think it's a good idea to write all of that down?" He wanted to assure the man that it was fine, but he didn't know how.

"Richie, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I should've listened, but—"

"There's always a 'but', isn't there? You're a lovely person, but. It sounded great, but."

"Rich, that's not what I—"

"Of course I love him, but." Now, George knew he was talking about his father. He never did, but the few times, it was when he was extremely upset. "I thought you'd be the one exception!"

Then, Paul rounded the other corner. "You right out here?" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Ringo, sobs wracking his body. "Oh ... "

"You fucking prick!" George shouted at him. "You said I was in danger! You tricked me into reading it!"

"You were!" Paul protested, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"From what?? Ringo?? He's the most harmless person here!" George I looked over at him. "I'm so sorry. He told me you wrote something really bad in there. I thought—"

"You thought I was going to hurt you? I'd never, Geo! You're my best mate. Well, I hope you still are…” He hung his head low. "Might as well save myself the trouble and quit the band now."

Paul's eyes widened, but George was the one who followed him when he started to walk off. "Hey! What are you on about? You aren't quitting! We've made it this far already. Look around. We're in America!"

"Oh, how lovely. A queer, foul mouth Scouser running around paying rock n roll and influencing the youth of America in such awful ways. I mean, what's so special about this bloody country, anyroad??" George shut his mouth, knowing that what the drummer said was completely valid.

"I know, and I know that Eppy's not too stoked about it, either, yeah?" Ringo glanced at him strangely. "I heard him talking on the phone with Clive." Ringo glared at him. "What about your journal?" he muttered when Ringo began to walk away again.

"Just leave it. Why not let Brian and Mal find it next? I'll be on a plane home tomorrow, anyroad."

"I won't let you leave when we've made it this far! You deserve this!"

"I don't. I'd rather be at home with my family, where I know I won't be treated the way I have been today." George sighed, but he ran back to pick up the journal, anyway. By the time he got back to the room, Ringo was already packing up some of his stuff.

"This is ridiculous! I'm not letting you leave! If you leave, I'll have to, too!" Ringo huffed, not stopping. "Seriously, think about this. We've made it so far! Richie!"

"I don't want to be here! And I don't want to be around you anymore! Why can't you just leave me alone??" George had to admit that definitely hurt. Ringo continued packing his bag, and George sat down on his bed in front of him, just watching gently. "What?!" Ringo demanded.

"Nothing. Just gonna miss you, y'know."

"Sod off!" He aggressively shoved a button down into the bag before his eyes got really red. George noticed. He didn't look away until Ringo began to cry again. "Fuck!" A loud sob rang through the air, and George reached an arm out to hold. After accepting it, the older man sat down on the bed next to him, leaning into his chest. "I'm so sorry ... "

"It's okay."

"I don't actually want to leave,” he admitted, tears continuing to stream down his face. He seemed much more upset than before, and George just held onto him.

"I know that." For another minute, neither of them said anything and only sat in absolute silence. As they did, Ringo continued to cry. Never had he expected George would ever be so calm about all of this, especially since he was the one Ringo was so hopelessly in love with.

After a moment, he took a deep breath, sniffling the snot back into his nose once again. "I'm so sorry about all the trouble I caused. Believe me when I say I never wanted to be stuck with this problem."

"There's no problem, love." Ringo shifted awkwardly, and he felt George kiss the top of his head. "I do hope you don't quit the band, though. I quite like your company." He had to smile at that.

Ringo got up and started to move his stuff off the bed.

"What are you doing? It's supposed to be rather cold tonight. Don't you think we might want that?" He motioned to the blanket Ringo was currently laying out on the floor.

"Oh! I suppose you can have it if you want! I was just going to sleep with it down here, but if—"

"What?" He stared at Ringo for a moment before he realised what he was doing. "Oh, god, you're not sleeping down there, are you?"

"Why would I not?" He dropped the blanket, now unsure. “I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable!

"I've never been uncomfortable before, Rich!"

"Well, before, you didn't know I was gay, Geo."

George stared at him for a bit, sighing. "But you always were, weren't you? Or did you just recently decide?" Ringo didn't laugh at the joke. "You're still the same Ringo, like? The same Ringo I've always shared with?" He nodded. "Right. So I'm still gonna share." The words were enough for Ringo to smile at, a genuine smile.

"Thank you." It was for so much more than letting him share the bed.

"You'd do the same. Anyone should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far hope you liked it :)


End file.
